Rainy Day
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Hermione is graduating school in a week. And Severus is taking her out as an...apology? Romance ensues *COMPLETE* and *REVISED* for those kind readers that pointed out my blunder!!! Thank you Bunnie and Cherry 7-up! and also BIW () for my apostrophies!


On a Rainy Day.  
  
By Morgan Lefay (Lynsey)  
  
Tonight the stars seemed to be radiating at a higher level of wonder and shining more than usual. Perhaps it was because there were no clouds in the sky, or maybe because they had a new member to their heavens. A dear friend, son and student. Ron Weasley.  
  
It was one week until graduation. Just one week until Hogwarts latest seventh years would be official adults to those wizardry employers and universities looking to obtain their expertise. Just one week until a new adventure. And he was gone. Leaving Harry and Hermione to grieve over another friend, and to give sympathy to all those who knew and loved him as well. In some ways they felt betrayed, by the world, by those who couldn't help him, and it sickened them to feel such a way, to blame their friend for leaving them when there was nothing he could do to stop it. To stop the cancer from finally taking over his system.  
  
Hermione stared bitterly at the stars, as if they were mocking her personally with their cheery entertainment. How could such a thing as cancer be untreatable in the wizard world as well as the muggle? Why did Ron have to get the untreatable kind? It didn't seem fair; he had such a promising future a head of him, full of new adventures and travel. The Chudley Cannons had actually gotten in touch with him about becoming their new Keeper, while paying for his further education. The Weasley's were so proud of him, for overcoming his fear of under performing in front of his entire peer's at matches, and for actually buckling down at points to do well in school. Finally getting a girlfriend, after pining after his bushy haired friend for three years, of course it had been Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor who had been pining after him for a much longer time.  
  
Tear's had long since dried on her pale face, her red eyes finally starting to clear. After his funeral Harry had shut himself off from everyone. He attended lessons and exams, trying his hardest, but staying as quiet as possible, looking to his right side, where Ron normally sat in his lessons, a far off look in his face. She hadn't been much better, still being the know-it-all everyone expected, but running off whenever possible to sit somewhere and process all the good memories they shared, in hopes to get past the tragedy, although failing miserably. The teenager had tried to be there for Harry, but knew that it would take more, he needed to think about this for himself, and not have other people methods of moving on thrust on him.  
  
The last week would go quickly, there were no more exam's, no more things to learn, now it was the Professors chances to try and coerce their young students to look for a career in their subject, or to be there for general career advice. Hermione already had her teachers fighting over her attention, although at the time she was hardly in the mood to listen to any of it. The only Professor not joining in was Professor Snape; then again, he probably thought he was a waste of her time either way. Yet she still felt thankful to him for backing off.  
  
Harry had his fair share as well, any establishment that nabbed the 'Boy- who -lived' would no doubt have a good reputation from then on, but she knew he wanted to be an Auror, and McGonagal (good to her word) has tried everything possible to make sure such an event has happened, helped him through exam's and grief, even setting up a meeting with the head of Aurory after they expressed an interest. The famous teen had also tried to persuade her to partake in such a future. She knew he wanted her to be able to protect herself (Which she already could) and never leave his side, but she didn't want that, she technically didn't know what she wanted at the moment, but she was not going to make the decision out of guilt.  
  
Lying back on the ground, the slim young women continued to stare at the sky, not caring what the time was, tomorrow was a Saturday, and lying in was mandatory to a teenager. Closing her eyes she stayed quiet, listening to the forest next to her, the sounds of playing animal's and fang snoring loud enough to be heard 200 yards away. She missed the clouds moving across the sky, turning so dark the stars could no longer be seen, she had fallen asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Severus Snape, Potion's Professor and all round annoying git was briskly walking around the halls or Hogwart's, waiting for someone to make the slightest noise or appearance. Yet, for a Friday night the corridor's were unusually quiet, he had only managed to catch 2 Hufflepuffs. A girl and boy who were better....acquainting themselves with each other. Suffice to say Hufflepuff will not be winning the house cup any time soon.  
  
Reaching the Great Hall, sighing from boredom, he saw the stars over head, it was a beautiful night, that he had to admit. It was warm out as well, being the middle of July, perhaps he would do well to walk OUTSIDE the castle for once, it felt like he hadn't step foot out of the castle for weeks.  
  
Walking to the entrance hall, he pulled out his wand, charming the door with the teachers password to exit the castle. Heading immediately to the Forbidden Forest, hoping to at least find something out of the ordinary there.  
  
Clouds soon after began to loom over the sky, turning the once bright stars into nothing but a black blanket, obviously battling within itself to rain. Grinning slightly his mood seemed to lighten, as much as he liked the sunshine his favourite weather had to be the rain, and the grey atmosphere it brought, it was an excuse to find his favourite book or newest, depending on whether he had been to Hogsmeade recently or not, and sit in his most comfortable and over stuffed chair, with a roaring fire. A trait which a certain Headmaster seemed to love teasing him about, promising to get him a pair of 'old man slippers' for his birthday. He was only 32 and acted older than Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
Feeling the barest sprinkle of rain on his arms, as he had taken his long- stuffy robes off before venturing outside, he found himself not actually wanting to go back, and continued on, until passing Hagrid's hut, where Fang could be heard snoring his huge head off. How Hagrid could sleep through such a racket was beyond the potion's Professor.  
  
What was that? He could see a white figure, on the edge of the forest. Was it a person? a student? Whoever or whatever it was they were breathing, and seemed to be soaked through by the now pouring rain.  
  
Edging closer he could see hair, long and honey coloured, but it was obscuring the person's face. Kneeling next to the body, moving their hair away he scowled in surprise. It was the head-girl. Hermione Granger. Sleeping soundly, in the pouring rain, this girl was beyond the limit.  
  
"Miss Granger" he shook her slightly.  
  
He tried again, still no answer.  
  
Staring down at her for a moment longer he noticed how she looked like a drowned angel. Unlike the other girls in her year Hermione didn't actually have a tan. Her family were unable to have her come home due to badly scheduled conferences and the case of chicken pox, which the teen had, like her parents, never acquired. Making her forced to spend all her time at Hogwarts. Not exactly willing to show off a great deal of skin. Much to the male population's dismay. Even the Slytherin Professor had to admit, she had grown into quite the beautiful women, growing into her body, taming her bushy curls, into subtle waves. Her personality, as the caring and daring head girl also helped her status among them. Always finding time to listen to her peer's even when she herself was going through inner turmoil, and daring those who were older than herself or more egotistical to word challenges, which she usually won, if she had been in his year at Hogwarts.....  
  
What? What would you do? Ask her out? She was a Gryffindor after all, and she wasn't in his year, she was his student, and as far as he was concerned, she was out of bounds forever. Why was he even thinking like this? Never before had any female caught his attention as much, whenever interest was shown he would either give them small attentions, enough to become lovers for a short time, until he grew tired of their pathetic nature, or he would just out right dismiss them. He wasn't suited to commitment, or companionship for that matter. Look at his missions for Dumbledore; any women would be driven nuts with worry after waiting for him every time he was summoned. Or his bitter nature would get to them.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, angry at himself for even looking at her in such a way, for even thinking it! What WAS wrong with him.  
  
"Miss Granger!" He hissed, trying his best to snap her out of slumber, finally getting results.  
  
"Wha...." Blinking the rain from her eyes, blinded slightly she raised her hand, wiping the invading water from her eyes. Only to see her Potion's Professor, not looking at all happy.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"What, may I ask, do you think you are playing at Miss Granger? are you trying to catch the flu? Or to kill yourself? Off to madam Pomfrey, right now, I will not be held responsible for your ill health on Monday" he Snapped, giving her a hand up, which she took with a wary look, as though the offered hand would bite her.  
  
"Professor, I..."  
  
"Save it Miss Granger, I have no interest in your affairs, I'm sure that no matter how much insistence I put towards the headmaster for punishment will fall on deaf ears. But try to set an example for the younger years, sadly, they look up to you" he moved aside for her, but she didn't move.  
  
"I do.." she whispered hoarsely, hours of crying had finally taken effect on her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do...set a good example, and I have never let any of them down, so I suggest that you stop making accusations and assumptions" she levelled him with a hard stare, daring him.  
  
"I suggest that you do no talk to me in such a manner again" he warned, walking on.  
  
"You give me respect and I'll reciprocate" she promised, walking along with him.  
  
He seemed to stew for a while; thinking of a biting retort which would leave the girl humiliated for a time, but found it hard doing so.  
  
"Fine, you want my respect, brew a restoration of health potion, in 3 days" he escorted her the rest of the way to the infirmary in silence, noticing her small shivers every time she walked on the cold stone floor.  
  
Knocking on the door slightly, the Healer (who didn't seem to happy to be woken at such a late hour) immediately rushed the blue Hermione in, throwing blankets around the young girl, heating hot water bottles and giving her a foul tasting medicine, to warm her insides and heal any ailments she had started to contract while being out in the weather.  
  
Snape stormed down the corridors, cursing Pomfrey for slamming the door in his face. With a certain Head girl's defiant eyes haunting his mind.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Hermione! Are you ok? What happened? Are you sick?..." Its amazing how one person could have so many questions, Hermione pondered, ignoring the thumping headache already taking over her thoughts.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine, I just fell a sleep outside, that's all" she tried putting his mind at ease, but seemed to be failing miserably, as he still looked at her with his big innocent green eyes, fear was there, fear for her.  
  
"Harry, I promise you. I am completely fine, my health is fine, I AM fine. How are you?" he seemed to laugh for a moment, the happiest she had seen him in a while.  
  
"Your asking me how I am? While you're the one in the infirmary? Your a freak" he said endearingly.  
  
"Such a charmer" she joked back. Perhaps this mishap had woken him up, from the daze of Ron's death. To see that there were people who needed him that were alive.  
  
"Mr's Weasley owled me today" he started, looking at his feet for a moment.  
  
"Asking If I wanted to come and live with them now that I am 18 and legally it's my decision"  
  
She gave him a huge smile, she knew how much Harry had wanted to be part of an actual family since losing his own and being forced into the care of his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Harry, that's wonderful!.. Your not very excited, what's wrong?"  
  
"My main tie to them was Ron. I don't want to replace him..."  
  
Grabbing his hand she forced him to sit on the bed, as she sat up fully herself, fixing him with her hardest scowl.  
  
"No one is ever going to replace Ron, not in body, mind or heart. He was a wonderful person, that I for one feel lucky to have known, even for such a short time in our lives. Do you think that he would want you to go on in life punishing yourself that no one, not even himself could prevent? He saw you as a brother, the brother he could confide and share things with, the Weasley's already see you as one of them, with or without Ron. Your main tie to them is your heart Harry. Ron introduced you, love did the rest" He nodded, tears appearing, she held him as he sobbed what felt to be the last time. At least for the moment, this was the beginning of their new lives, Ronless lives, but he would always be with them. And finally Harry seemed to realise this, much to Hermione's relief.  
  
"Now, lets get out of here, before Pomfrey realises I've gone!" she whipped he legs out from under the covers, grabbing her friends hand, dragging him after her.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"...Ron introduced you, love did the rest" Snape had been listening, in shame, outside the infirmary door, to the very young, yet wise words of the 18 year old on the other side, comforting Potter.  
  
Of course she was right in everything she said, and peaking through the door he could see that she was holding the teenage boy, soothing him like a child. Making the Professor feel a slight pang of jealousy.  
  
Suddenly they were bounding towards him, flinging the door open with childish impulse, knocking him back.  
  
"Oh! Professor! I'm so sorry!!" Hermione was immediately by his wand in hand. where had she been hiding that? His mind wandered.  
  
"Nosio Repario" His broken and bloody nose was instantly repaired, the blood disappeared, the tingling he felt was now only psychological.  
  
"Are you ok? I am really sorry; I didn't know you were there! please don't be angry" up until then the elder man had been completely silent, then she had reminded him of his usual behaviour.  
  
"Miss Granger, this is the 2nd time that you have done something unbecoming of a head girl. You wanted my respect, how do you expect to obtain it by resorting to childish behaviour and flinging door's open?"  
  
"What are you doing here Professor?" Harry interrupted, ignoring the Potion masters disdainful comments, Hermione wished she could.  
  
"That is none of your concerns Mr. Potter, but as Miss Granger is here I suppose you shall hear it anyway. As our arrangement last night..." Snape paused, evilly, watching the expression on Potter's face.  
  
"The ingredients you will be needing are in the potions lab, you have until Monday evening to prepare and finish the potion. Good day" He turned the corner and left, his dark robes billowing around him.  
  
"What exactly did I miss last night?" Harry asked, suspicious.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
The rest of the weekend went without a hitch, although she did spend a lot of time in the dungeons, actually having civilised conversations with her teacher, the idea of it still shocked her.  
  
The potion was brewing nicely; it should be ready by the Monday afternoon. Harry had asked if he could help her, but Hermione had already decided that if she wanted to keep having the civilised conversations with Snape, that she in truth was actually beginning to enjoy and look forward to, then it was best if Harry wasn't present.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
The Monday morning, after Hermione had gone to check on her potion, Snape had asked her to go to the Infirmary, saying he was out of Skelo-Gro, although why he needed it was beyond her. She knew that he was indeed up to something, and it seemed it was revenge, that was evident when presenting herself to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You Just Disappeared Child! What was I to think? I have been searching for you for the entire weekend! Then I find out that you have been hiding out in the Potion's Lab! Poor old Severus unable to get rid of you! For Merlin's sake! I was only trying to keep you from getting ill! But no...." The Elder women continued to give Hermione an ear bashing, making the younger girl give endless apologies, trying to explain her actions, but it seemed that Professor Snape had covered every corner, so every explanation seemed like an excuse, that insufferable man!  
  
"Any way. What I wanted to talk about was you becoming a Healer...." The 'Nurse' turned to her office, looking for leaflets on the profession, much to Hermione's dismay, this couldn't be happening! Another Adult trying to push her into their direction!  
  
"I don't normally suggest it to Students, but after your natural flair for it the other day I thought that maybe you had what it took, you obviously know that charms. Exceptional at potions..." she rattled on, leaflets in hand.  
  
"The other day?" Hermione questioned, confused.  
  
"Repairing Severus's nose? Very good work, didn't look as straight before!"  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I apologise for my earlier behaviour, and I am afraid I have to go to lessons, although this is FASCINATING" she turned on the granger charm, namely used to get here out of tings that she either didn't want to do or listen to.  
  
"Oh of course dear" she fell for it.  
  
Handing over the leaflets to the head girl, smiling at her fondly, obviously forgetting the ear bashing that she had been giving earlier.  
  
One thing was clear, Hermione Granger was not happy.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Severus Snape was Happy. Extremely so. Which would probably have worried his students, had his lessons not finished an hour ago.  
  
Hermione Granger had come storming into his dungeons not half an hour ago, giving him the lecture of a life time on what he had done, and now she had another adult pushing career prospects down her throat, and it was all his fault. Which of course it was.  
  
"She continued to have a go at me for something which wouldn't have been seen as that bad if you had not opened your greasy mouth and trapped me into a corner, I couldn't get out of!!! I said I was sorry about your BLOODY NOSE! What do you want? Me to grovel? Well I won't! I don't give a damn if your my teacher or Merlin himself, you don't just play with people like that!" She steamed, making the older man strain himself to hold back the laughter that was dying to get out.  
  
"Your right, and I apologise" He said simply, after she finished her rant. Face flushed and out of breath.  
  
"What? Is this a trick?" She asked warily, not believing what she had just heard. He was apologising? To her?  
  
"I said that I was sorry, and I would like to make it up to you" He added that part out of whim.  
  
"How?" She demanded, still fuming.  
  
Thinking for a moment he answered.  
  
"Dinner, tomorrow night, 7:30, meet you here?" He knew it was a long shot, but hey, she was leaving in less than a week and if she said no it was hardly a humiliation, he doubted she would tell anyone, let alone Harry Potter.  
  
He watched her face, there was no expression. At least not one he could read.  
  
"Ok, But it better be expensive" He held the grin back, waiting until she left, which wouldn't be for at least an hour. Stirring the potion she announced it ready, pouring it into a container, marking it.  
  
"What do we do with it now?" She asked, curiosity finally taking hold, she hadn't actually asked him before.  
  
"Just for Poppy"  
  
"Your lying" Such a simple comment, yet she was right. Not that he was going to admit it. Putting on his best scowl he called her presumptuous.  
  
"Just because I am making up an injustice I had done against you does not mean that you have free reign with what you say to me"  
  
"No, me being free minded and not giving a damn does" She snapped back, not giving a damn what the potion was for anymore, storming out of the Dungeons.  
  
Severus only smiled; she had only been spending a few hours extra time with him, yet he seemed to have rubbed off on her usual good nature.  
  
Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry persisted, asking his friend for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour.  
  
"Nothing, Snape just getting at me again" she answered, going through her trunk, for a dress she was sure her mother had put in there a the beginning of the term without her father looking.  
  
"Then what are you looking for"  
  
"Just a book"  
  
"Hermione, I know you are lying"  
  
"Harry, how dare you call me a liar!" She joked, knowing that she couldn't keep anything from him. Resigning herself to telling him part truths.  
  
"I'm going out tomorrow night"  
  
Harry's eyebrows reached an all-new recordable height.  
  
"As in a date?"  
  
"No! Of course not! That would be... well, actually I don't know. But I doubt it..." She stumbled over her words, she hadn't actually thought of it as a 'date', but she had said the place was to be expensive, just to get his goat.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"What? no one"  
  
"Well It has to be someone in the school"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have had no contact with any other male since school started and Viktor is getting married in two weeks" Damn, he was going to make a good Auror.  
  
"Yes its someone at the school, and No I will not tell you. You don't need to know, at least not yet, until I know what the hell is going on"  
  
About to ask another question Hermione silence him with a look, and continued rifling through the trunk.  
  
"If your looking for the black dress I suggest you look under the bed.." He left, feeling her amazed gaze follow him out of the room.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione's Potion sat on the shelf taunting the Potions Professor. He had never attempted it himself, mainly due to fear that it wouldn't work or that vanity would strike him down. What he hadn't told Miss Granger was that this potion would also restore him to the glory that was once Severus Snape, the better looking and non-greasy git that he was well known for. Before entangling himself with Voldemort he had been athletic looking, with a straight nose and slightly shorter hair. Not that he was bad looking now. But for the first time in a long while he gave a damn as to how he looked, and how others, or namely Hermione thought he looked. The dark magic that was forced on him made him look years older than he should, that and not caring for himself, Poppy had tried before to make him brew the potion, but pride had stopped him.  
  
With Hermione's expertise in Potions was something he looked on with respect, not that he would tell her that of course, he did have a reputation to keep, but still.  
  
Looking to the black and plain clock on his wall he nearly jumped in frustration, he had an hour! The potion would take that long to take effect, quickly reaching for the container he downed the lot, not caring about the horridly bitter and gut wrenchingly disgusting taste in his mouth, hopefully it would all be worth it.  
  
Now for a shower...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
With 5 minutes to go, Hermione was ready, at least as ready as she could possible be. Harry had actually helped her in small ways, by giving male opinions in things, such as hair and shoes etc.  
  
"Hermione you look wonderful" He smiled, proudly.  
  
She had made him promise not to follow her anywhere, not even to where she was meeting her 'date'. He wouldn't take whatever was going on with them too well at the point. Begrudgingly he had done so.  
  
"Are you sure this colour is better?" She ran her small hands over the cream coloured dress, which had originally been black.  
  
"Hermione, you look amazing" He pushed her through the doors, closing them after her, showing he was going to honour their promise.  
  
"Ok Mya, you can do this, its ok, its hardly a date" she kept whispering to herself, under Harry's invisibility cloak. She hardly needed people gawking at her, and noticing that she went into the dungeons and never actually comes out.  
  
Reaching the door, tapping on it lightly, entering shortly after. She pulled the cloak off the moment she was inside, seeing the room empty.  
  
Oh. He's either forgotten or realised he made a horrible mistake. she thought, feeling a slight sadness.  
  
Turning to leave she felt a hand cover hers.  
  
A young hand, with long fingers, which look like they had never been broken, or scorched from miss fired student potions.  
  
The arm was covered by a black jacket.  
  
Looking further until she reached his face.  
  
It couldn't be? Could it?  
  
"That's what you wanted the potion for" it was a statement she didn't need an answer to.  
  
He stared at her for a moment while she took his new appearance in.  
  
Gone was his greasy hair, replaced with soft, almost FLUFFY black hair, slightly shorter but still getting into his eyes at times.  
  
His eyes. They were the same, but held more of a healthy twinkle that could rival even Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
Gone were any signs of wrinkles or crows feet that he had been on the verge of, instead his face was smooth, with a straight nose.  
  
It was surreal. Was this his true appearance?  
  
"Is this a lie?"  
  
"No, the other me was, I gave up caring, it didn't matter, all I was here for was the dark Lord"  
  
She didn't ask what he was here for now; it was too dangerous a question to ask.  
  
His posture made him seem taller; he was towering over her, like he should have been before.  
  
As she took in his appearance, he drank in hers.  
  
Her dress showed off her magnificent figure. A cream colour with a veil like material over the top, shimmering slightly. It came to her knees, the dress underneath was held with 2 thin straps, while the thin silver was long-sleeves, belling out at he hands.  
  
Honey hair left down, pulled back slightly at the sides with sparkly clips. Creamy sandals adorning her feet as well.  
  
"You look..." Don't finish, don't finish!!! Screamed his mind, this was dangerous! He was only doing this... oh who was he kidding?  
  
"Amazing" he finished. Enjoying the red hue taking over her face.  
  
"Thank you, so do you"  
  
SO DO YOU?!? So do you?!? What the hell kind of compliment was that? He mind screamed at her. Idiot!  
  
"Are you ready?" She nodded, following him into his office, where his fireplace was, grabbing the floo powder, throwing it into the fire.  
  
"GIACOMMOS"  
  
"Please, go on, I will be there in just a moment" she smiled, stepping into the fire, watching his figure disappear as she was transported to Hogsmeade's finest restaurant.  
  
Running back into the Dungeon's, not wanting to make Hermione wait; he started searching the area for his wallet. Where was that blasted thing?  
  
"Looking for this?" A leather wallet was placed infront of his nose, startling the raven-haired man.  
  
"Albus! I can explain"  
  
The headmaster simply raised his hand, silencing him.  
  
"You are a grown man Severus, one whom I have hoped for a long time would find someone, and as I can see this certain someone has made you care again, even if only in a small way. Poppy and I have been trying to make you do something about your appearance for a long time."  
  
"But she's a.."  
  
"Student, I know, but only until Friday. And there is no rule saying that teachers and students cannot..."  
  
"But I'm only taking her out as an apology"  
  
"Severus, I am not a stupid man, at least not at times.. but if you truly believe that then I am in serious doubt of your intelligence" He chuckled, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Its good to see the real you appear at times"  
  
He shooed him into the office, giving a hearty goodbye and luck.  
  
"Oh, and Severus.." The potions master was stepping into the fire.  
  
"Have her back by midnight? She does have lessons tomorrow, as do you..."  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Are you ok?" was the next thing Snape heard.  
  
"What?" his slightly baffled expression had the young women worried.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, yes, fine" he took her hand, placing it on his arm, and leaded her to the maitre de. Where he seated them. In candlelight.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"This was the best night I have had in a long time. Thank you" She told him sincerely, Squeezing his arm slightly.  
  
"Its nice to have someone that I haven't shouted out for about 24 hours"  
  
"I didn't think you were capable of it!" she admitted, laughing at his fake hurt expression.  
  
"If someone had told me that you had a personality I would have been shocked!" She immediately placed her hand over her mouth in panic, why did she say that?  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...." she was stuttering, while he was ...laughing?  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I like that you are candid with me, I don't want someone that would be careful what they said around me, fake if you will, I like Honesty" She smiled, he really was full of surprises.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that I will be living with my foot in my mouth for quite a while" she laughed with him, as they walk around Hogsmeade, she stopped suddenly though when coming to the Shrieking shack.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley" She nodded.  
  
"I know, he was a wonderful friend and person, I wish you could have known him better"  
  
"But then we wouldn't be having this conversation"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You were out in the rain because of him? if you had not been then I would never have challenged you and so fourth"  
  
"No, I suppose not" She smiled.  
  
"Its getting late" he stated, hating himself for it.  
  
"Yes, it is" They turned around, walking back the restaurant, to use their fire.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Back at Hogwarts no noise was made, not even a whisper. Making the whole situation surreal to Hermione.  
  
"I'll walk you to the Gryffindor tower" He followed her out of the office, sadly trying to find an excuse to spend more time with her.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered when reaching the destination, smiling.  
  
"Your Welcome, I hope that this was a sufficient apology?"  
  
"It was more than that" She whispered back, hope and worry in the pit of her stomach, was this just an apology to him?  
  
"Me too" he admitted. That out of the way, they just grinned at each other, anyone looking at the m would have thought the two either completely insane or just plain nuts.  
  
"Well, Goodnight" He whispered, leaning forward.  
  
Kissing her on the cheek, before disappearing down the hall.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Draco stood watching the scene in complete shock.  
  
So this was why Dumbledore asked him not to patrol tonight, saying something about doing it himself. The old bat was encouraging Granger and an odd looking Snape to DATE! Was he insane? She was a mudblood, a contamination in pure blood -lines waiting to happen! Something had to be done.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Breakfast on the Wednesday morning had never brought so much cheer and excitement to Hermione's face. Last night had been perfect, just perfect, yet she was still surprised at whom she had actually spent then evening with!  
  
Harry hadn't left her alone since he had rudely awakened her.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, you just told me about your perfect evening and you refuse to tell me who it is! Come on! Just hint!" "Not yet Harry, soon" she promised, which seemed to silence him for a little while. At least.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Professor Snape?" The head Boy interrupted the potions master's happy silence.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" he asked in the coldest voice he could muster.  
  
"I was just wondering what the school rules were on Student-Teacher Relationships?" he was feeling bold, knowing that because of his father Snape would be unable to hurt him.  
  
"What are you blabbering on about now Mr. Malfoy?" He was trying to dismiss him!  
  
"I saw you and that mudblood last night Professor"  
  
Severus was fighting the urge to jump across the desk and strangle the boy there and then.  
  
"I don't know what you are referring to"  
  
"I'm sure my father would like to know"  
  
"What? That his son has an active imagination? Yes, I'm sure he would"  
  
"What about Fudge? He would be thrilled, I'm sure" Draco threatened further.  
  
"I'm sure he would, although his wife may find this amusing, as she met her husband when she herself was a student here and Cornelius was a substitute charms Professor" Draco was fuming now.  
  
"Fine, have it your way"  
  
There was a silent threat in those words that Snape didn't miss, he had to find Hermione.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
"Potter, can I have a word with you a moment?" Malfoy had cornered the dark haired teen, being unusually cordial when speaking.  
  
"Actually Malfoy I'm on my way to the tower for some sleep, so if you don't mind..." he tried to barge past. Damn it, these were the times when he really noticed that Ron wasn't there with him. Hermione was off on another date with Mr. Mystery, wearing the same dress as last time, because 'he' had loved it on her.  
  
"Its about Granger and Her Beau" Draco called after him as he stormed the other way.  
  
He instantly stopped.  
  
"I know who it is"  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Midnight had come quick enough again, but this time the couple had made a less than quiet entrance through the fire.  
  
"...Did you see his face? Hahaaa, my sides are killing me!" Hermione was laughing so her hard she was practically crying.  
  
Snape himself was dying with laughter. They had gone for another meal, followed this time by ice-skating, which had been disastrous for both, especially Hermione who had managed to tear a sleeve off her dress, and was now wearing SEVERUS'S jacket.  
  
"So its true then" instantly the laughter stopped.  
  
Harry was sat on his usual stool in the dungeon, giving a steely glare at their adjoined hands.  
  
"Harry! What are you..."  
  
"Stop it Hermione, How could you? He's years older, and slimy, and he hated Sirius and Ron, he's the enemy..." he raged, angry tears poring down his red cheeks.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"NO HERMIONE! You are the only one I have left! And now your leaving me! For SNAPE of all people! You think he cares? He can't care about anyone! Least of all a Gryffindor Mudblood..."  
  
Severus had practically jumped on him for making the insult.  
  
"Harry" She had said, broken. It was bad enough her enemies called her such disgusting names, but her best friend.  
  
"I didn't do this to you Harry, I did it for me" She left, ignoring the pleas from both men, storming through the halls as fast as her cold feet would allow her. Anger flaring.  
  
"See what you did?" Harry shouted at his soon to be ex-Professor.  
  
"What? Made her happier than she has been since Weasley died, yes I did!" he roared, disentangling himself from his childhood rival's son.  
  
"Happy? You made her happy? You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Really? While you have been moping, Hermione has been picking up the pieces, for everyone including you!! She couldn't stop grieving because you wouldn't let her! She needs to move on, you both do!" He snapped, eyes glaring daggers at the young man.  
  
"Hermione cared about him, as..."  
  
"What? As a boyfriend? No she didn't, she told me so, he wanted her that way but she didn't. But you keep forcing the idea, making her feel guilty for denying him that"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, I admit that your father and I hardly had a friendship, and I take it out on you as revenge, but I wish you no ill"  
  
"Liar"  
  
"She said that to me once, and now look at where we are"  
  
"2 dates? Big deal..."  
  
"I care about her"  
  
Harry was silent, in disbelief.  
  
"I know that you will believe I have never really cared about anyone, but I do her. If she asked me to never look at her again or contact her, I would honour that. In such a short time we have become friends, now we're going out, I'm not asking you to like me, but you have to accept me. Or risk losing her"  
  
"What makes you think that she won't pick me?"  
  
"Nothing, I just know that at this moment I'm not the one denying her happiness" He returned to his office, shaking with anger and worry for Hermione. Malfoy had something to do with this, he just knew it.  
  
He also knew that he was going to pay.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry went straight to the Tower, thinking about what he had just heard. Snape actually cared about someone? And he cared about Hermione? Who he had once called an annoying know it all?  
  
He pinched himself.  
  
No dream then.  
  
The Fat Lady gave him a disapproving glare when he said the password, but swang open anyway, muttering about beauty sleep.  
  
"Hermione" He called into the dark common room.  
  
"Here" came a small meek voice from the fire. She was sat in a curled position on one of the over stuffed chairs.  
  
Sheepishly walking to his best friend he kneeled in front of the chair.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No Harry, your right, its ridiculous, I just caught up in the whole thing. I was being childish and selfish.... I'll tell him I don't want to see him anymore tomorrow..." She continued to stare into the fire, not bearing to look at him.  
  
"No, Mya. As much as I want to let you do that... We had words, or rather he did. I've been the selfish one, I expected you to act like a mourning widow..."  
  
"I do miss him terribly..."  
  
"I know you do. Just as much as me, but you've found someone to make you happy again, just as you did for me, he cares about you and I'm sorry that I didn't see it"  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again..." she threatened.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me...."  
  
"I know, but still"  
  
"I didn't mean to over dramatise things..."  
  
"Can we just stop this? Things have happened since Ron died that we regret or wish we could have done differently, but its too late. This is the result and I want to continue it with your blessing. I refuse to lose my best friend over this"  
  
"You mean you'll still want to see me?"  
  
"Of course I will, just because I have a.... boyfriend, now doesn't mean that I want to sacrifice our friendship" he nodded, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Its going to take time" he murmured into her hair.  
  
"I know, believe me, I don't think that I have actually taken this in yet...."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have to hear it from ferret boy"  
  
"Malfoy? That....."  
  
"I know, but stop worrying about that, go to Snape and apologise for me ok?" he genuinely smiled, finally seeing that the teacher was right, he had been making her happier than she had been in a long while.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" she kissed his cheek, running out the portrait. Still wearing the Professors jacket.  
  
He had to let her go, so he didn't lose the only friend he had left.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
Shortly after returning to the Castle Severus had gone on a stroll himself, outside on Hogwarts grounds, like he had the night fate had brought him to Hermione. Shortly after it started rain. The irony was not lost on him.  
  
"Very funny" he said to the sky, where dark clouds blocked the stars once again.  
  
After 10 minutes, and once he was finally soaked through he noticed a figure, a white figure. Standing. Looking into the forest. Hermione?  
  
Rushing forwards, chasting her in his mind for being outside in this weather.  
  
As he got closer he realised that it was indeed her, and smiled slightly.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
She looked perfect, he loved that dress. pity about the....  
  
The Sleeve. Her dress was wet, but perfect. Reaching into his back pocket, where he had put said sleeve into for safe keeping he found it still there.  
  
That wasn't Hermione. This was a trap.  
  
"Who are you?" he threatened, realising he was unarmed, as his wand was in his jacket pocket. which was on Hermione.  
  
"Its me Sev, Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
It most definitely was not her, she had not so far called him 'sev', preferring to call him by his full name.  
  
"I say it again. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh alright!" she laughed gaily, her wand appearing, uttering the glamour charm.  
  
"Malfoy" his disdain was evident.  
  
"Professor, my father wanted me to pass on a message" he pulled out a knife.  
  
"He's selected this method of killing, as it was your least favourite as a death eater. That and it will take longer for you to die" he smiled, putting his wand into his back pocket. Advancing on the older man.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione practically skipped to the dungeon's, excitement in the pit of her stomach.  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
Nor was he in the office.  
  
Or the great hall.  
  
Looking out one of the large windows she saw him.  
  
Walking in the rain, towards... Her?  
  
Oh no.  
  
Diving out of the hall, muttering the head girl password she bounded out of the front door, at break neck speed.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, put that away"  
  
"Hmm, no, you had your chance for greatness with the dark lord, yet here you are, wasting it all for a mudblood! a waste of space with a brain. I can see the attraction though, I mean, If I could 'have' her for a night I would, I'm not stupid, but other than that..." he was goading him into a fight, to make him angry and stupid in movement.  
  
He wouldn't fall for it, no matter how much he wanted to for him bad mouthing Hermione.  
  
"Speaking of Stupid, how is your mother? She must be kicking herself for actually opening her legs to your father if you were the result..." Severus goaded him back, he had the training as well, and would be the last one to break.  
  
"SEVERUS!!!" Hermione's voice rang out across the grounds, grasping the attention of both men, Snape used those precious few seconds to grab the knife and round it on the boy.  
  
"What!?" Draco lunged at the potions master, hitting and biting whenever possible. Until Draco's eyes went vacant, making Severus worried the younger man had actually impaled himself on the knife.  
  
But as he fell.  
  
He saw Hermione appear.  
  
Drenched to the bone, dress and hair clinging to her, shoes abandoned so her feet were sinking into the marshy ground.  
  
Her wand was pointed at Malfoy, who had frozen as stiff as a board onto the ground.  
  
For a second neither of them moved, they just stared.  
  
Then she spoke.  
  
"Harry's Ok with us"  
  
It was ludicrous, and they both started to laugh, at themselves and what she had just said in this situation.  
  
"Well that's ok then" he pulled her to him.  
  
"Why do you like me?" she asked, eyeing Malfoy warily.  
  
"Who could resist a Rain Angel?" he stated simply as though it were the simplest thing in the world, before taking his wand from the jacket she was wearing, charming Malfoy's body to follow them to the castle. Picking Hermione up he carried her back, much to her protests.  
  
They had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Albus Dumbledore called for Hermione to pick up her graduation form from the stage.  
  
Everyone cheered and laughed as Hermione stood next to those who had already picked up theirs. A space was kept next to her, waiting for Harry's name to be called.  
  
Which it soon was.  
  
Pictures were taken, from proud parents and relatives. The Weasley's had come to see them Graduate, telling Harry about meeting his aunt and uncle when they picked up his stuff.  
  
At the after party held in the great hall Hermione was wearing her dress, the other sleeve had been taken off. it was now charmed to Gryffindor colours.  
  
"Miss Granger" A male voice greeted her.  
  
"Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise! She greeted" watching those dancing on the dance floor, slightly envious.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"What about the others?" she questioned, knowing that he didn't like rumours.  
  
"I'm afraid I only want to dance with you" he joked, taking her hand and leading her to the floor. She chuckled slightly.  
  
Looking at him for a moment daring her self to ask the question that she had been trying to get past her lips for the past few days.  
  
"What ever it is, say it" he felt her thoughts, and held back a smirk.  
  
"Why did you never give me advice on careers in potions?"  
  
"Because it was your decision to make" he stated simply, as though she should have known the answer her self. She just smiled in response, she should have known.  
  
"Everyone's watching us" she stated, loving the fact that she could do this with him.  
  
"I suppose the rumour mill will be starting over this" she sighed, not actually giving a rats ass. She also noticed that Harry had asked Lavender to dance.  
  
"I guess we had better put their minds to rest then hadn't we?" she looked up to him with wonder, to see his face coming closer to hers, he hadn't actually kissed her yet, so this was definitely going to be interesting. Suddenly he had pulled her into a dramatic swoop, and was kissing her as gently as the sun.  
  
No.  
  
The Rain.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
